As If
by yamimura
Summary: Shonen-aiSasuNaru. Do you want to know what will happen when our favorite couple, SasukeNaruto, of course, have their own separate sons?


Title: As If

Author: Yamimura

Disclaimer: Not mine. Is this enough to do it? Oh! But Naruki and Kousuke are certainly mine.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Dedicate to Iceheart. Mmmm...Basically, this is just my musing while I was writing my main fanfic thus, the delayed on "Harikein" progress. Well, that's pretty much it. Enjoy then. =.="

=============

****

**As If**  
**by Yamimura**

"Iruka-sensei, can't you just switch him out from this class?" came the whiny voice of the blond haired, snowy blank eyes kid. He was a boy of eleven, the range of age that can graduate from the academy in one or two years, a loud and energetic child with his father's trait mark, goofy but adorable grin.  
  
Iruka sighed before he spun on his stool from his papers to look down into the face, so familiar yet had its own unique light to it, of his student and answered with a tired yet gentle voice, "I'm sorry, Naruki." Then he lower his volume to a whisper for just the both of them to hear, "as much as I would love to," with a smirk, "I can't switch Kousuke out without an a good excuse report. Gomen ne!"  
  
Across the room from the two was Kousuke, a set of piercing grey eyes was glaring dagger into the back of Naruki's head. Though the oblivious boy had sensed the irritation in his classmate's look, he wasn't in a hurry to finish with this conversation just yet. It pissed Kousuke even more when his vision was constantly blocked by his dark banks that kept falling into this face. 'What's that baka doing? Talking to Iruka-sensei like they're so close and all the smiling! Whaaa...? NO WAY! Don't you dare! IRUKA GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!' shouted inwardly the dark haired youth and also the latest generation of the Uchiha clan. His mood was even worse than he had imagined.  
  
The pair seemed to have notice something or rather a person down at the front gate to the academy building. Then Naruki's face broke into a huge smile, he bolted out the door in a flash while dragging Iruka with him into the empty hall on his way to the nearest stair he could find to get down to the ground level. The whole time, they could hear the yelling and shouting from the energetic boy all the way from the top to the bottom floor.  
  
"Com'on! Iruka-sensei! Daddy wanna talk to you. He said he has sooo many things to catch up with," cheered the over hyper Naruki.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I hear that. You can let me walk on my own now," responded Iruka kindly.  
  
They were down at the entrance in minutes after their exchange. A blond haired man with light sapphire eyes was standing against the tree trunk opposite from they were standing. He was a man of around late twenties in his anbu uniform without the mask and the shoulder pads on.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei!" greeted Naruto enthusiastically. "Genki des'ka?"  
  
"I am all right. How about you, Naruto? We haven't talked in a long time," Iruka replied with a gentle smile. "How are the missions going?"  
  
"I'm fine, sensei. I came straight here after I completed the last mission in the Sand country. Gaara says hi to you too. He's got a lot better now. He's been in a lot of training. I'm on a break now. Well...until a new mission comes up at least," the young man explained. They continued to exchange a few more words before Iruka had to leave the father and son for his papers.  
  
From the classroom high up on the third floor, a certain dark figure was gazing down on the three standing below. Just then, Naruki glanced up from the conversation to see Kousuke up over head, 'Hm! That asshole, what does he want?' He decided to find out and jumped up to the window where Kousuke was. "What do you want?" he half-heartedly snarled into his classmate face.  
  
"So, that's your dad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I just saw him with Father a few times at in our house," wondered aloud the black haired boy.  
  
"So what! Your dad is an Anbu and my dad is also an Anbu. Maybe they work together," Naruki said, annoyance cleary shown in this voice. This civil little chat between them was quite nice but neither of them would have admitted it.  
  
"Aa, that could be a possible option," Kousuke continued in a drawn.  
  
Naruki's face ceased a bit when he suggested, "say, why don't we ask them? We could ask them together if you're afraid," teased Naruki.  
  
"Of course, they will just figure it's alright to tell us everything," finished sarcastically the platinum eyed boy.  
  
"Well, what then?"  
  
Kousuke stopped to think his plan over for a moment. "You come to my place with your dad this evening. Just say you have to work on some jutsu techniques," he elaborated with the forming plan, though in his head it still in a bit of progress.  
  
"Hell! No! I'm not studying wi...," Naruki started to yell.  
  
"No, Dobe! It's just a lie. We're not actually going to study, stupid," sneered Kousuke exasperated, "Erkkkkk!! Forget it. Just get your dad to my house with you."  
  
"Right," agreed the pale eyed teen, "but on condition, you must show me your new technique you learned from your dad."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," gave in Kousuke.  
  
That evening, the Uzumakis was standing outside the main entry to the Uchiha household. Naruto was dressed in his usual anbu uniform. Holding on to Naruto's hand was Naruki, who had put on his father's old orange jumpsuit, his favorite, even though it was a bit tattered over the passing years. The small, energetic child had successfully hauled his father along with him to the Uchiha. After all his effort of pleading and wailing, it finally worked. They knocked on the heavy wooden door and they waited silently. It swung back quietly as if it was light like feather. A dark haired, grey eyed youth and a dark eyed man in Japanese robe were blocking them in the doorway. The robe was a matching grey to the boy's eyes with the crest of the Uchiha on the back and simple horizontal heaven seal pattern in a shade of deep blue that covered the robe.  
  
"What are you doing in front of my house, Naruto?" questioned neutrally the man in front of them.  
  
"My boy here said he has to come. Something to do with your son," Naruto replied without much emotion. He was trying so hard to hide his glee in front of their sons when he saw Sasuke. "I hope it's all right with you," added Naruto.  
  
"No, it's fine. Just thought you came to tell me about a new mission," his tone softened considerably. "Well then, come on in. Make yourself at home you know where things are. Just go get them yourself if you want something. Come to my room when you're done. Don't worry. Kousuke will take care of your son," he paused to look into Naruto's eyes before he walked off to his private quarter.  
  
Naruto, astounded with the directness in Sasuke's eyes, averted his attention back to Naruki, "Do you want something to drink?" He asked the boy quickly before he started to blush before the children.  
  
"Yah! I'm soo..." a hand came over his mouth effectively hushing the cheering boy.  
  
Kousuke offered promptly instead, "I'll go with him to the kitchen. You should go to father's room, Uzumaki-san. I'll take care of Naruki for you. Don't worry."  
  
"Eh!" Naruto was bit surprised but then gave in to the now nervous boy, "alright then. I will be back then," he reluctantly parted from the boys.  
  
"Baka!" yelled Kousuke before he caught himself and lower his volume to a fuming whisper, "you almost made him stay with us here!"  
  
"And why not?" the blonde pouted, "I want him to stay."  
  
The ebony eyes teen sobered up a bit, his scowling ceased when he saw the adorable pouted lips, 'Chikushou! Not that face!' "Fine. We'll go fine them, just wait a little while." Then, Kousuke twisted his face away from Naruki, 'The idiot is ruining my plan and I can't help it,' he berated himself inwardly.  
  
"Shitsureishimasu," Naruto stepped over the sliding door calmly, "Sasuke? Hey! Where are you?"  
  
He never had a chance to survey his surrounding when he was tackled to the tatami floor by no other than Sasuke who had been waiting for him in the dim corner of the room. Not to waste any more time, Sasuke lifted Naruto up from the matted floor and pinned him against the rice paper screen door. Using his chakra to prevent them from falling through the paper, Sasuke swiftly took Naruto's mouth with his. The kiss was sweet but brutal at the same time. He broke the kiss after a few seconds had passed.  
  
"What are you...doing?" the blonde man gasped, his breath came out ragged and labored. His face was red with anger. "The children are oummm..."  
  
Naruto was again silenced by his lover's lips. This time, it was gentle like a stolen kiss. They pulled apart lingeringly. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke shushed him again and let his breath pass over his koi's face while he spoke, "I know they're outside. So, quit the yelling, they will hear you if not us, dobe." Got his point across, the ebony haired shinobi bent down to gently give his love a cheek kiss. He melted their bodies together tentatively.  
  
"Mmmm..." moaned Naruto, "...Sasuke, please......I don'..."  
  
Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too busy with clasp of Naruto's belt. "Hush! Don't distract me," he hissed back up at the ninja before him, "if you keep on talking like this, I'll lose my control of the chakra I'm using to holding you from falling into the door." This shut the blonde up as he plain. Why else would he make the effort of raising Naruto off the floor onto the door frame? Of course, it's not only for fun.  
  
"Okay, let's go..." Kousuke hesitated, "...and be quiet. I don't want them to hear us coming. Beside, Father wouldn't like it if you're being a nuisance around the house." He waited for a moment until he got an affirmative nod before strode passed the threshold into the dusky hall.  
  
"Come'on!" cheered Naruki, "let's hurry! I wanna play with my dad."  
  
"Shhh!" Kousuke turned on Naruto, "I told you to shush it!" He hushed the blonde as they came to stand still in front of the sliding door where their fathers were. "Nandemo kiku?"  
  
"Uun, I don't hear anything," whispered back Naruki blankly.  
  
"That's the problem. Aren't they suppose to be talking?" wondered the dark haired boy.  
  
"Well, let's go see what they're doing then. No good standing out here," the blank eyes boy suggested impatiently. He stepped ahead and slid the door wide opened for both of them. Before they had any chance to look around the dim room, there was a resounding thud just off to their right as they entered the large living quarter.  
  
"Ouch!" a voice yelped, "woah......what the...?"  
  
Stillness filled the space solemnly between the four of them. For just a split second before this fragile bubble burst, Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto as they lied on the tatami floor and tugged both of their clothes into place with a lightning speed. Naruto was too shocked to get up so Sasuke sighed and offered his lover a hand to help him up.  
  
The first who spoke up was the youngest Uchiha, "...Father?" He did not intend for it to come out like a question but he looked into his father's eyes with a determine face. "I hope we haven't interrupted you but it's time for dinner," his tone was slightly demanding of his father to agree.  
  
The dark-eyed man just nodded his head giving his approval then redirected his attention to the man next to him. He said with a shake to Naruto's shoulder gently, "You should snap out of your denseness now. Come. Let's go to the dining hall."  
  
Shocked, Naruto blinked give his head a shake then obediently agreed with a nod. He could feel his cheeks burning up so he kept his face down. Everyone was waiting for him to say something. Sasuke was just teasing him, he knew it. Finally, he mustered his straight to say to the children, "you both go ahead, okay?" He smiled at the boys and continued on when his son refused stubbornly to comply, "we'll be right behind you guys, okay? Don't worry." He gently soothed the child.  
  
Sasuke smiled softly observing the scene from the back. He loved this tender side of Naruto. Aside from the powerful shinobi that he had fallen for, he also came to love this side of the golden hair ninja as well.  
  
Naruki grinned brightly up at his father then proceeded to drag his classmate with him into the hall heading for the dining hall. "Yay! Let's go see what we're having for dinner," he cheered in the hall.  
  
"Uwah! Matte!!" the eleven year old protested as he was being hauled away by the other eleven year old, "let go already!" He continued to complain while he pulled his arm freed from the blonde's grip then started toward the kitchen again.  
  
The evening progressed as usual, well as usual as it could be with the Uzumaki in the house. Naruto chatted loudly with his son opposite them were the calm Uchihas. The noises were a contrast to the normally sedate air of the Uchiha househole. Kousuke was deep in thought throughout the dinner.  
  
"Kou-chan! Daijoubuka?" Naruki jolted him out of his day-dreaming.  
  
Kousuke lazily gazed up to eye the blonde next to him with a careful assurance, "Aa...daijoubu. Gomen ne." But before pulling his consciousness into a new section of brooding, Kousuke decided to ask the question that had been on his mind from the moment they went to call on their fathers. "Otousama...Naruki no otousan ni nannioshita?"  
  
As soon as the question left his lips, Naruto dropped his dining utensils and a scarlet blush started to rise up his face uncontrollably. The expression on Sasuke's face was a mixed between astonishment and amusement. The ebony eyes Anbu quirked his brow questioningly at his only son. Kousuke was unfazed by the look his father was giving him. The matter was decided, Sasuke let out his breath. 'It will be easier if he knows it,' he thought inwardly before he answered his son with a question of his own, "Have you ever liked someone, Kousuke?"  
  
At this, Naruto fell off his seat with a solid thud to the matted floor. He got up hastily, shot Sasuke a glare then dragged his son out of the room. All the while, he tried to divert his son attention with excuses that he wanted to show Naruki something really awesome in the garden. "Neii...I'll show you a super cool jutsu if you come with daddy to the garden, okay?" The golden haired man gave his all to maintain his diversion.  
  
"Ummm..." Naruki pursed his lips childishly, contemplating his options before he suddenly brighten up, "Alright! But you have to promise it's a real kool nin-jutsu, then we come straight back here for dinner!"  
  
"Yes yes, all right. Now, let's go to the garden," relieved Naruto. They left the room as quickly as Naruto could get his son to move which thankfully did not take much of their time.  
  
Dinner passed, the Uchiha was now sending the Uzumaki home at their front step.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Kousuke," Naruki said then he turned to his friend's father, "and thank you so much for dinner, Uchiha-san."  
  
Sasuke nodded to the boy and faced Naruto, "We have a new mission coming up soon. Come over tomorrow, we'll meet here in the morning and then we can go over the details. Well then, you should return to your place," then he leant close to whisper in Naruto's ear, "You need more rest. I don't want you to faint in the middle of it."  
  
The blush on the blonde's face was visible even to the boys but he pushed it down furiously, "Aa, mata. Iko, Naruki."  
  
Kousuke hadn't say a word during this exchange between his father and Naruki's father, he was spacing out in thought over the conversation he had with his father.  
  
"Oi! Kousuke! Daijoubu?" a pair of snowy white eyes peered into his face curiously, much like that morning he recalled.  
  
The grey eyes gazed into the brilliant clear ones. Kousuke abruptly felt the fizzy feeling that urged him to move close. He had a pretty good idea what he's feeling. He smirked and reminded the blonde before him, "I thought you want to see my new technique." It was just a statement. Sure enough, Naruki took his bait.  
  
"Hah! I almost forgot!" Naruki's shouted out, "So then, show me!"  
  
"But first, you have to come closer," Kousuke slyly instructed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, you can see, baka."  
  
"Fine," Naruki gave in and leant close to Kousuke.  
  
"Okay, now just come closer a little more," Kousuke pressed on.  
  
"I don't see anything," puzzled Naruki.  
  
Kousuke did not answer him. Instead, he snapped up his face and kissed the boy in front of him. He pulled back quickly, gazed into Naruki's eyes, and decided to kiss him again. He kissed him sweetly and slowly before pulling back again. Then, he turned on his heels and walked back into the house. Behind him, his father was also smirking and followed his son into the house, leaving the stunned Uzumakis at their door step.  
  
"......SASUKEEEEE!!!!!" 

**===Owari===**

A/N: Don't know it would get this long. =.=" Well, how was it? Review if you feel pleas. I don't mind flame either. But please keep it as a creative commentary. I won't give a ing thing if the review is to complain about yaoi. It's not that graphic anyway. Well, I'm not good at this talking stuff. I think I'm done now. Oh! My apology to the readers who had read my other fanfic and want to read the next chapter of it. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.


End file.
